User talk:Katarella
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Dolls/2013 page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Parrotbeak (Talk) 23:05, January 5, 2013 Help!!! Plzzz!!! I'm new on Wikia and I got blocked, because I talked about leaks. But I didn't even know that it was a "leak" (didn't even know what that is five minutes ago) and I didn't even get a warning, I just was amediatley blocked. I now kindly ask that a my block gets taken off, because, as I said, I didn't know anithing about leaks, never heard of them, didn't know you weren't allowed to post them and didn't know my post was a leak. So plz take off my block, I will from now n only post known and official things, and I am sorry. It won't happen again. Here is the information about my block: The block was made by Parrotbeak. *Reason given: Talking about leaks *Start of block: 23:17, January 5, 2013 *Expiry of block: 23:17, February 5, 2013 *Intended blockee: Katarella *Block ID: #1111 *Current IP address: 79.192.242.225 Once again I'm very sorry, I did not know and I will be careful what I post from now on. Thank you very much. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I'd be very happy if you could take the block off. Thank you! Katarella (talk) 23:50, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and unblock. Just do look at the front page and the community corner. It is an insta-ban measure. It's not fun, but necessary given the circumstances (the July leaks were a disaster for the wiki. We can't afford to go through that again). Parrotbeak (talk) 23:56, January 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I thank you very much for taking away my block. Thank you. I will be careful what I post from now on! :) And I will look at those pages right now. ;) Katarella (talk) 08:36, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :::You don't need to thank me for doing something about the obvious negative experience I put you through. Now that I have a bit of time on my hands, I'll explain to you the measure better. It sometimes happens around January or July that information about the next half year of doll leaks out to the fans without Mattel wanting too. But last June/July things were different, possibly because MH is becoming more and more important to Mattel. Due to two pieces of miscommunication, photos were leaked of the entire Scaris line, including Jinafire and Skelita who were supposed to be special Comic-Con reveals, Ghoul's Alive!, Abbey's bed, Frankie's vanity, etc (the photos, btw, had the same grey background as the new leaks. That background means it's a leak). Mattel went after every site that had the images up with orders to take them down and so even the wiki was targeted. SCK, the only admin at the time, tried to clean the wiki, but with as many enthusiastic contributors as the wiki is prone to have, that was a fight against an open tap. :::This time, we are prepared to take measures, the most efficient being insta-ban. Individual warnings take time, and it is not uncommon for contributors to disrespect the admins and go against their requests/orders. So, insta-ban on grounds of an in-personal warning on the front page. It's not fun, but I know it spared us a lot of work already. :::I'll be finishing up the Monster High Wiki:Canon page one of these days and it will contain information about what is okay to post and what not. :::I hope this explains the situation and makes you feel better about what happened. We don't expect you to have acted with malicious intent, but given the circumstances, we do need to act. Parrotbeak (talk) 11:02, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Leaks I thought I'd explained why leaks are forbidden, as well it is written on the Monster High Wiki:Canon page. It messes up Mattel's marketing plans and takes away a chance for fans to be entertained. The wiki reports on the franchise, true, but is not interested in angering Mattel or ruining the experience for the fans. Parrotbeak (talk) 12:32, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much for explaining it to me. I saw the first message about leaks after I asked you what they were, so I'm sorry if that was any trouble for you. Katarella (talk) 12:41, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello :) Naynoo555 (talk) 08:20, January 7, 2013 (UTC)